Veritech
Veritech is a type of combat mecha used by Humans and built using robotechnology. The word, "VERITech" is an acryonym which stands for Variable Engineeing and Robotics Integration TECHnology. The principle feature of a Veritech is its ability to transform from a vehicle into a Battloid, which is a humanoid form. Some can also transform into another mode called Guardian or Gladiator mode. History VF-1 Valkyrie T.R. Edwards introducing Project Valkyrie.]] Project Valkyrie was a classified United Earth Government project to design a Veritech fighter using advanced Robotechnology gained from the crashed SDF-1. The project was first introduced in 2002. (Robotech Infopedia) By 2006, the project was under the command of Colonel T.R. Edwards with Doctor Emil Lang heading the design team. The project was based out of Macmartin Island off Macross Island. Numerous pilots were assigned to the project, including ex-Mercenary pilots. In that year, Roy Fokker was assigned to the project as the test pilot for the prototype vehicle. (Robotech: From the Stars: "Call to Duty", "The Program") heading for its first engagement.]] The prototype's first action was against Anti-Unification League fighters when Fokker defended an aircraft transporting Jan Morris to Macross Island. (Robotech: From the Stars: "The Program") A second Anti-Unification League attack saw the prototype damaged. While Fokker successfully utilised the fighter's Guardian mode he was unable to maintain control of the fighter leading to a crash landing. This incident coupled with numerous others in the complex project saw the brief cancellation of the project. Funds from Project Valkyrie were to be absorbed by Project Excalibur, a project to design destroids and the Lancer Space Fighter. (Robotech: From the Stars: "The Gathering Storm") However, after Fokker was able to defeat numerous Lancer fighters and the Armor-1 carrier using the YF-1 the project was restarted. (Robotech: From the Stars: "Commitment") By 2007, the VF-1 Valkyrie entered full production. (Robotech Infopedia) VF-1A Valkyrie The VF-1A Valkyrie was the standard model of Valkyrie assigned to new recruits used by the Robotech Defense Force during the First Robotech War and came in a light brown colour scheme. Young ace pilots were in VF-1As had a mostly-white colour scheme. In 2014, the VF-1R model started to replace the VF-1A. (Robotech Infopedia) VF-1D Valkyrie The VF-1D Valkyrie was a trainer model of the VF-1 series whose cockpit was designed to accommodate two individuals. (Robotech Infopedia) VF-1J Valkyrie The VF-1J Valkyrie was a model of the Valkyrie usually assigned to leaders of 3 man groups or squadrons. It was identified by its unique head which features two light lasers. Rick Hunter piloted this model with an almost white paint job when he led the Vermilion Squadron. That Veritech was destroyed during a Daedalus Maneuver that took place on Earth. After 2014, production of the VF-1J was discontinued and the surviving fighters were upgraded to VF-1R standard. (Robotech Infopedia) VF-1R Valkyrie The VF-1R Valkyrie was designed as a stop-gap fighter to bridge the gap while the next-generation Advanced Veritech Fighter was in development. The older VF-1A and VF-1J models were gradually replaced by the VF-1R, which offered better survivability. The VF-1R featured three cannons mounted on the head of the Veritech. Two of the cannons are like those on the the VF-1J models. The third cannon is a pulse autocannon operated independently of the pilot and was used for point defence to shoot down incoming missiles and other ordinance, allowing the pilot to concentrate on other tasks. (Robotech Infopedia) VF-1S Valkyrie The VF-1S Valkyrie was one of the rarest models of the VF-1. The model was specifically designed for commanding officers of Veritech squadrons. Only a dozen had been built when the First Robotech War began. The most famous VF-1S was the prototype, the VF-X-1, otherwise known as Skull-One. Skull-One survived the entire First Robotech War and was piloted by two of the most celebrated pilots of that conflict, Roy Fokker and Rick Hunter. It was eventually dismantled in 2015. (Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") YF-4 Lightning The YF-4 Lightning was the prototype of the VF-4 Lightning Veritech fighter. The VF-4 Lightning, also known as the Advanced Veritech Fighter was a human designed Veritech fighter. Designed in the final years of the First Robotech War the VF-4 was meant to replace the older VF-1 Valkyrie. However, the fighter proved to be too costly and complex and did not enter mass production. (Robotech Infopedia) The YF-4 was in service at least by 2015. In that year Captain Rick Hunter took the YF-4 into battle after Wolf Squadron was ambushed by rebel Zentraedi. Despite a transformation malfunction that prevented the YF-4 from changing into guardian mode Hunter was easily able to destroy two MAC-II Monsters. Following the incident Dr. Emil Lang chastised Hunter for risking the valuable prototype. ("Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") VF-8 Logan The VF-8 Logan also known as Light Veritech Fighter was the mecha of the Southern Cross. The Logan was a Human designed Veritech used by during the Second Robotech War. During the launch of the Pioneer Expedition, a number of Logan fighters were transported onboard the SDF-3 for the planned mission to Tirol. However, a problem with the Space Fold engines meant that their journey took longer than expected and the planet was abandoned with its populace conquered by the forces of the Regent. This brought the Robotech Expeditionary Force in direct confrontation with those of the alien Invid. During initial entry into Tirolspace, a pair of Logans were used to retrieve a shuttle pod that had journeyed with the SDF-3 after being sucked into the Fold vortex. To rescue the two passengers on the pod, Jonathan Wolfe and his wingman were assigned with the recovery mission which succeeded before the Invid attacked the defenseless shuttle. During the Second Robotech War, the Logan was deployed in large numbers during early engagements against the clone forces of the Robotech Masters. Among the noted pilots of these fighters was Lieutenant Marie Crystal. However, as the Logan was primarily designed as an aerial dogfighter, when the war moved into space it was supplanted by the Armored Gyro Assault Chopper. VHT-1 The VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank was a heavy ground mecha designed for civil-defense and urban-combat roles by the Army of the Southern Cross (ASC) in the period leading up to the departure of the SDF-3. The Southern Cross anticipated any future conflicts would be brought to Earth and developed its weapon systems with that sort of combat in mind. For that reason, while mecha loaded onto the SDF-3 carried heavy payloads of missiles, ASC mecha favored energy and projectile weapons less likely to cause collateral damage in the urban centers of humanity's still-rebuilding civilization. Ironically, those that remained on the SDF-3 at the time of the end of the Third Robotech War might well have been the only ones left intact, the Southern Cross' own forces having been defeated and hunted down during the Invid invasion of Earth. VFA-6 Alpha The VFA-6 Alpha (also known as an Alpha fighter) was the main Veritech fighter in service with the Robotech Expeditionary Force. The fighter played a major role in the REFs expedition to Tirol and in the Third Robotech War. VFA-6H Alpha VFA-6H Alpha was a variant of the Alpha fighter designed for use by officers and was usually painted blue. VFA-6I Alpha VFA-6I Alpha was the standard variant of the Alpha fighter and was usually painted green. VFA-6X Shadow Fighter VFA-6X Shadow Fighter was a stealth variant of the Alpha fighter. VFA-6Z Alpha VFA-6Z Alpha was a variant of the Alpha fighter designed for optimal performance in atmospheric conditions and was usually painted red. List of Veritech mecha *VF-1 Valkyrie *VF-4 Lightning *VF-8 Logan *VHT-1 Spartas *VFA-6 Alpha *MODAT-5 *VFA-6X Shadow Fighter *VFB-9 Beta *VFH-10 Armored Gyro Assault Chopper *Cyclone *VQ-6X Shadow Drone * Category:Technology Category:Vehicles